


Hora de Aventura El Secreto de Ooo

by Finn_lopz1996



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_lopz1996/pseuds/Finn_lopz1996
Summary: Misterios y secretos que ocultan en el continente de Ooo
Relationships: Finn the Human & Fionna the Human
Kudos: 1





	Hora de Aventura El Secreto de Ooo

Era una noche calmada y despejada en las tierras de Ooo , todos los habitantes habían descansado a excepción de Marceline, aquella chica vampiro salió de su casa flotando, usando su vestido gris y su larga cabellera negra moviéndose por el aire , se dirigía a un bosque lejano de todos los habitantes, cuando ingreso ahí estaba la Dulce Princesa sentada con viernes y el Príncipe Gumball a tres metros de un barranco y una cruz de madera

Marcy: ustedes llegaron más temprano que yo

Dp: pues termine temprano unos experimentos así que vine tan pronto como pude ,lo mismo paso con Gumball

P.G: hola Marceline

Marcy: hola Gumball [ella floto con los demás para sentarse ] ¿y Marshall no llegó?

P.G: si ,dijo que estaría aquí en 5 minutos

M.Lee: o menos [aparece y va a sentarse con los demás ] ¿Que tal todo Marcy?

Marcy: ahh todo regular

Dp: ¿sigues soñandolo?

Marcy: así es , no entiendo el porqué

Dp: lo extrañamos mucho, es por eso, también tuve sueños relacionados con él

Marcy: ¿Y ustedes la han soñado?

M.Lee: solo ese momento donde dice adiós dejando todo atrás ,sin ninguna pista

P.G: nunca sabremos a dónde fue ella ,pero si dónde reunirnos

Marcy: no se porqué se sacrificó de esa manera...esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba fue borrada para siempre...

P.G : me preguntó que hubiera pasado si ella llegara a ayudarlo...

Dp: pero no sé que pasó , desaprecio de la paz de la tierra ¿Enserio ni una pequeña pista dejo?

P.G: nada , dejamos de verla tan seguido que desaprecio,ni en su casa o lugar favorito, nada

Dp: dónde sea que este, espero y este descansando en paz...

P.G: lo mismo digo

M.Lee: igual espero lo mismo

Así estuvieron todos por un una hora hasta que comenzaron a levantarse para ya despedirse

P.G: me dió gusto reunirnos otra vez

Dp: como cada aniversario ,nos vemos el próximo mes aunque nos juntamos más en los reinos

P.G: exactamente,desde que la Reina Candybell construyó el Portal y la llegada de Jhonn...nos fuimos más unidos

Dp: recuerdo que el conoció a Jessenia cuando lo encerraron en el calabozo jajajajaja

P.G: pobre chico se veia muy asustado aunque embobado al verla a ella

Dp: jajajaja ,cuántas cosas pasaron entre ellos...[suspira y mira al barranco] te veremos después Jhonn...ahora descansa amigo

Marcy: te queremos...

P.G: cuida a Jessy..si la ves

M.Lee: cuídate amigo...debo volver a casa ,vamos rosadito

P.G: ¡Deja de decirme así ! Ahhh disculpenlo

Dp: jejeje no te preocupes

P.G: descansen señoritas

Marcy: nos vemos

Ambos se marchan y las dos chicas se despiden para después irse a sus hogares .

Mientras en otra parte de Ooo había un perro de color dorado de tamaño gigante corriendo en cuatro patas mientras arriba de el iba un adolescente de 17 años con vestimentas de colores azul y azul fuerte,con un gorro de oso blanco y mochila verde mientras portaba sus dos espadas, la de raíz y la de nocheosfera,ambos tenían quemaduras y algunas heridas.

Jake: ¿Aún nos sigue?

El chico volteo a ver si aún los seguían y efectivamente los seguían, del bosque sale una llamarada de fuego dejando ver una silueta femenina rodeada del mismo elemento,se podía notar un rostro de furia contra el joven humano

Finn: ¡CORRE JAKE AUN NOS SIGUE!

Jake: corro lo más rápido que puedo

P.flama : ¡NO HUYAS QUE TE VA IR PEOR COBARDE!

Finn: Ahhh,piensa piensa... [El chico cerró sus ojos por un rato hasta que comenzó a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos y dedos mientras miraba a la Princesa Flama] — perdona lo que te voy a hacer...¡FUERZA DEL VIENTO!

De sus manos creo una especie de esfera de nieve qué al empujarla creo una avalancha al rededor del fuego de la princesa para poder debilitarla ,está se detuvo cayendo de rodillas por el dolor que le provocaba al apagar su fuego

P.flama: ¡ESTO NO A TERMINADO!

Ambos seguían alejándose de la princesa Flama,Finn se sentía culpable pero no tenía opción así que solo se disculpó en su mente y continuaron su camino hasta estar a salvos.

Pasados los minutos llegan a una colina dónde Jake volvió a su tamaño normal mientras Finn se sentó en un tronco caído mirando la noche

Jake: Finn..¿como hiciste eso para sacar la nieve?

Finn: recuerdas ese día que fuimos al castillo del rey helado y descubrimos sus cosas ninja jejeje

Jake: es verdad, había olvidado por completo las invocaciones

Finn: yo igual,por suerte me acordé de este , ¿te imaginas que tenga poderes como tú? No sé,fuego o hielo para poder vencer a mis rivales que son intocables,pero veo que es solo cuestión de suerte...

Jake: amigo [este se sentó a lado del chico] ¿Que paso exactamente contigo y la Princesa Flama, nunca imaginé que llegaría hasta ese punto de atacarnos

Finn: larga y complicada historia...


End file.
